bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Close Call
Ruiko was off meditating in an enclosed area as she grew bored and decided to have a look around the area. "Everything seems so empty around here. I wonder if there is anything to crush." She smiled as she looked at a small bird focusing her spiritual energy to crush it completely. Hana Ryusaki had been patrolling the area when she felt a sudden shift in spiritual pressure nearby. Sensing something abnormal with it, she began walking towards the area, constantly scanning her surroundings to find the source of the shift. "Oh? Another being has entered the area. Time to have some fun." Ruiko used her sonido to appear near Hana walking closer to her as she began talking "What brings someone like you around here? Are you a lost little lamb?" Hana instantly stopped in her tracks. She peered back over her shoulder to look at who was talking to her. She did not recognize the tall, young looking woman. When she looked her up and down, a confused expression appeared across her face as she did not recognize the woman's dressing attire either. Hana turned to face the tall woman, her arms across her chest tucked into her captain's haori. "A person is never really lost. They are exactly where they are intended to be. And right now, I'm brought here by spiritual pressure that I felt off in the distance." Looking intently at Ruiko, Hana continued, "I'm guessing that was you. My question is: who are you?" Ruiko walked foward with a grin on her face. "Who am I? Well that's quite complicated to be honest. The name is Yue Hanagaki." She smiled as she placed her chest against Hana's back kissing her on the cheek. "If we are always where we are supposed to be, then I suppose I'm here to seduce you." Perplexed by her actions, Hana brushed her back with one arm as she stepped forward, opening up some distance between them. "Such actions are not appropriate, Yue Hanagaki." Hana said in a stern voice. "I am Hana Ryusaki. Captain Ryusaki of Squad 9." She let her arm fall to her side. "What business have you here?" Hana asked with authority in her voice. "Not appropriate? Don't be that way." Ruiko walked over placing her chest against Hana's with her face directly in front of the Captain's "Oh a Captain huh? Well then...I suppose I'm just here to meditate and find someone as lovely as yourself. If that's not the answer you are looking for I suppose I have other ways of convincing you." Hana immediately leaped back, choosing to stay a comfortable distance from her. "You've gotten close enough, I think. I will not be apart of whatever it is that you are doing out here." With that, Hana turned and began heading away from Ruiko. "Like I'll let anyone who has seen me out here leave so easily." Ruiko muttered as she used her sonido to appear in front of Hana. "I don't think you'll be leaving this area as easily as you think." She blew a kiss as she adopted a defensive martial arts position. Insulted, Hana quickly shot back, "And by who's authority makes you think you will keep me here?" She slid her left foot back, placing her body angled diagonally from Ruiko. Her eyes grew cold as she stared at the imposing woman in front of her. "Authority? No no. I make my own. My rules are unlikely to be broken!" Ruiko shot foward smiling as she flipped above her opponent bringing her leg down upon Hana. "I hope you're prepared for this!" Hana reflexively leapt to the side, narrowly trying to avoid the attack. She could feel the strength of the attack as the force pressed against her. She had been momentarily caught off guard, surprised not only by the woman's speed, also the strength she sensed behind the attack. "I see your title of captain is well deserved after all." Ruiko grinned as she looked at Hana's expression. "That face shouldn't be plastered on a body so beautiful. Allow me to rip it off!" She shot foward throwing several jabs at Hana with tremendous speed. Hana parried each jab as best as she could. Ruiko's speed kept surprising her, as several jabs came much closer to hitting her than Hana wanted. She was experienced in hand to hand combat, but she knew that letting her opponent continue her assault would prove costly. She parried one jab, leaping to Ruiko's side at the same time and used her speed to gain some distance. She raised two fingers to her forehead, yellow electricity gathering at her fingertips. "I think I've had enough of your attacks. Bakudō # 4. Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope)!" she yelled out, as she whipped her hand towards her target, launching an energy rope in hopes of tangling her opponent. Ruiko was turning as her speed caused it to be difficult for her to suddenly stop. As she looked up the binding Kido wrapped around her causing her to fall to the ground. "Hm. Didn't see this one coming. Hey Hana. Care to let me go? I'll be sure to give you the greatest kiss of your life if you do. I will even let you take a look at my marvelous body." Ruiko smirked as she inched over on the ground toward the Captain. "You don't know when to quit, do you?" Hana, clearly annoyed with Ruiko. She began walking towards Ruiko, "You clearly have power. Even with the few attacks you directed at me." She stopped a few feet from the bound woman, who was still inching towards her. "I'm taking you back to Soul Society." Hana exclaimed. "Taking me back? I never was there to begin with. And I'm afraid if you try taking me to wretched place I will be forced to not be nice to you anymore." Ruiko winked as she motioned hersef upright. "I'm sorry but I think I will be ripping your face off of your body sometime soon." At this point Ruiko was smiling as she continued staring into Hana's eyes. "I don't think you're in any position to make threats!" Hana said aloud, her tone clearly irritated with the way Ruiko was acting. "When I said I was taking you back, I was implying that I would be taking you back to where I come from. You attacked a Captain of the Gotei 13. An offense punishable by death if severe enough." Hana stared at Ruiko, keeping a close eye on the energy rope entangled around her. This woman was planning something, and Hana needed to stay alert. Ruiko's first few attacks were enough of an indication that she was someone not be held lightly. "Death? By the pathetic Gotei? Are you trying to tell me a joke or something? Oh wait. This binding....you're one of THOSE people aren't you!? I'm afraid I don't like that stuff." Ruiko yawned as she stood breaking free of the Kido in the process. "Don't tell me you thought that little spell was going to contain me? I just thought that you would follow up with something else. Hm. Is it my turn to attack? Ruiko smiled as she was already charging a Cero in her hands before she finished talking. Hana's eyes opened wide in shock, "A Cero?!" she thought to herself, momentarily frozen. Ruiko grinned widely as the Cero grew before vanishing. "Just kidding!" She winked as she surged forward with a knee thrust toward Hana. "Again with the attacks..." Hana said, annoyance clearly present in her voice. She ducked low, opening her legs to do a split, stretching them out in opposite directions. Once her opponent's knee flew above her, she spun her body, sliding her right leg over in an attempt to clip Ruiko's other leg. Ruiko went crashing to the ground as she sat up rubbing her head. "OOOOWWWWW!! I didn't see that one coming at all. Heh. Looks like things will be getting a bit more serious now." Ruiko drew her sword letting it shimmer in the light. "Come here darlin. Let me rip those lips off that pretty little face of yours." Spinning her legs in a circular motion, she planted her hand on the ground and shot herself and on to her feet. Hana grabbed her sheathe and gripped the handle. "At first, I found your attacks to be quite annoying. Not too mention your comments. But if you with to fight me with your blade, there is only one way this will end. Are you sure you want to go down this road?" Hana said, stern and focused on Ruiko. Ruiko blew a kiss as she charged foward with her blade "I'm more than happy to have this road paved with blood. It would bring me complete happiness to see your insides torn asunder and splattered across the area. I won't let you leave unscathed, I will be sure to cause you great pain. But only cause I love you so much" She then used sonido to appear before Hana bringing her blade down. Hana just barely reacted in time, drawing her blade with lightning speed as Ruiko's blade collided with her's. Hana's feet dug into the ground, surprised with the force behind the attack. She pushed the blade to one side, resting her sword above Ruiko's. She then slide the blade upwards aiming for Ruiko's neck. Ruiko leaned back causing Hana's zanpakuto to skin her chin. "Tch. You got me. Bad move!" She brought her blade up as she jumped up using the light of the sun to hide her presence as she came down in a spin using the force to increase the number of slashes. Temporarily blinded from the sun, she has lost sight of Ruiko. Squinting, she barely made out Ruiko's figuring coming down and held up her blade in a defensive position. Each slash was quick, giving Hana trouble to parry each attack. Two slashes managed to break through her defense, and Hana was cut near her left shoulder and right forearm. She dipped low, placing one hand on the ground, "Bakudō # 21. Sekienton (赤煙遁, Red Smoke Escape)" Red smoke erupting and engulfing the are around the two fighters. Creating a distraction to mask her movements, Hana used her Shunpo to seemingly disappear from the area. Using another spin to increase her speed, Ruiko used her sword to clear away the smoke. "Awww. Where did you go? I was having soo much fun with you!" She licked the blood off her blade as she scouted the area. "Now now. Don't go hiding on me you cutie." Hana kept herself hidden within the surrounding environment. She kept herself still, letting the sound of the wind blow through the trees, rustling up the leaves. "You have 10 seconds to come out or you will force me to cause this environment to be reduced to a pile of nothingness." Ruiko started to whistle as she stuck her sword in the ground slowly counting down on her fingers "10.........9..........8.......7......" "Hadō #4. Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning)!" a white bolt of energy fired from the trees, heading directly towards Ruiko. Hana, still hiding within the trees, used her Shunpo against to change locations to keep her opponent confused on where she was. "1...Almighty, Sukai Banderu!" Ruiko released her zanpakuto in a blinding light as she forced a sphere of gravity around her deflecting the Kido the sky. "Time's up birdy. Time to clip those beautiful wings of yours." She then created a large orb of condensed gravity firing it into the sky as she brought in down in upon a group of trees crushing them completely "Not there. Hm. I wonder where you are." "Nice trick before... Using the sun to hide your attack!" Hana's voice said loudly above Ruiko as she shot downward hiding behind the great bright light in the sky. Her sword was sheathed again, one hand holding it while the other gripping the handly tightly. "Now it's my turn!" she yelled out, unsheathing her sword with lightning speed as she came crashing down on Ruiko. "Nice try." Ruiko shot a burst of energy toward Hana repelling her back into the sky. "Aerial attacks are a big no no against me hun. You may as well stand still for me to stab you through the stomach." She smiled as she started to pull her blade back defensively. Hana flipped into the air, finally coming down and landing on her feet. "What was that?" she thought to herself as she slid backward. She stopped and raised her blade in a defensive stance, continuing to examine Ruiko. Hana needed to go on the attack. Charging at her opponent, she waited until she was within a few feet and vanished instantly only to appear directly behind Ruiko. Hana held back her blade, and in one fluid strike, whipped her sword through the air with the intent to cut her opponent in half. Another orb of energy came around Ruiko deflecting Hana's blade once more. "Is that the best you can do? Such attacks are useless against my zanapakuto. I have absolute defense." She turned charging toward Hana kissing her in the process. "Hm. You don't taste as wonderful as I thought. I think I may have gotten my hopes up only to be let down." Ruiko then jumped up onto a tree in a crouched position as she looked down at her opponent. Wiping her mouth, Hana took a second to stare at her opponent. In an instant she vanished again, appearing in front of Ruiko. She went for another attempt at an attack. Ruiko was still distracted as Hana's attack connected causing her to fall from the tree into the brush below. "Ugh. What was that about? Someone doesn't know how to feel any joy. Oh well..I'll break your bones instead." She stood shaking the brambles out of her hair as she formed the gravitational energy around her blade. Not wanting to give Ruiko any direct shot, Hana quickly jumped into the trees again, bouncing from tree branch to tree branch. Running around Ruiko, Hana kept to the trees, then suddenly appeared on the ground, then back to the trees. She was trying to confuse her opponent, making sure whatever shot she fired wouldn't hit her. "The little bunny wants to dance? Then fine. Let's dance." Ruiko fired the energy into the trees causing them to uproot and fly back before being instantly pulled back causing a whiplash that cracked many of their trunks. "Hmmm?" Ruiko looked around to see if she could find Hana in any of the rubble. Seeing what happened to the trees and not wanting to share their same fate, Hana kept moving, trying to keep her opponent disoriented. She moved swiftly in a circle around Ruiko, her captain's haori blowing in the wind as she leapt into the trees, vanished back onto the ground and vice versa. Hana knew she couldn't do this forever, but the second an opportunity arose, she would strike. Ruiko looked around for any trace not finding any she stopped and began focusing her spiritual energy. "Hm. It seems as though I wasn't taking the captian seriously. Very well. I will draw her completely into the open." Ruiko's spiritualenergy began skyrocketing as it signaled her preparing a massive attack. Instantly, Hana felt the shift in spiritual pressure, it's intensity increasing. She knew without a doubt that things were going to get very serious. She stopped and turned to face Ruiko, who's back was towards her. Hana needed to end this before she let loose whatever attack she was preparing. Still hidden in the trees, she took 2 steps towards Ruiko. Ruiko's spiritual energy began reaching into the sky casing it to darken as a storm started to form causing lightning to strike down around the area. Ruiko started to laugh as her strength was steadily increasing. "Come out Hana-san! I want to tell you a lovely joke as I rip the skin from your face." Hana didn't want to give Ruiko any more time to gather energy as she felt it rise tremendously. She would fire a hado kido and use that as a distraction to get close enough for another strike. Finalizing the plan in her head, Hana appeared instantly in front of Ruiko with her arm up and hand open, "Hadō #33. Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) and she fired a massive ball of blue energy. The second it left her hand, she used her Shunpo to disappear and waited for the attack to be dodged or blocked, hoping for an opening to exploit. It was a big gamble, but she needed to try. Ruiko smiled as the last of the dark energy left her blade and went into the sky darkening it completely as she was struck by the Kido. Crashing to the ground with a large thud creating a crater in the ground and her clothing basically non-existant; Ruiko motioned to get to her feet. "Just had to try to strip me huh?" Spitting out some blood she continued "Well time for anarchy to take over the area." The dark energy started to bubble in the sky as it started to spread. Hana appeared next to Ruiko, the tip of her blade a few inches from her face. Her red hair blew in the wind, as the storm clouds grew above her. "Stand down." Hana said with authority in her voice. "The fight is over. Cease and desist or I will be forced to end your life." The red-haired captain ordered as she stared down at Ruiko with a cold gaze, her eyes red and vibrant. "The fight will 'be over if you don't give up." Ruiko began laughing as the darkness covered the sky in a disc shape before pressing downward slowly upon the area. "Kill me if you want. You won't stop that mass from coming diwn upon the area. Its force will crush everything into dust particles. So drop your blade or be prepared to become non-existant." Ruiko stood smiling as she blew a kiss to Hana. "Not only do your actions and your attitude offend me, but so does your words." Hana scolded Ruiko. "You could not face me with any type of honor. You resort to destroying everything around us to take me out?" Hana slowly raised her sword. "If I were to end your life before the end of mine, then I would say that's an even trade. As long as someone like you, who's only entertained by the pain of others, is wiped off the face of the earth, I would not hestitate splitting that smile right down the middle as I cleaved your head in two." Hana's eyes grew cold, staring deeply at Ruiko. "I'm prepared to die at any moment in battle. Captains of the Gotei 13 are not afraid of death." She held her blade above her head. "And I am a Captain." Hana looked up briefly to stare at the coming destruction. "This would most likely kill me. I have no doubt about that. But my last question to you would be: Do you want to die?" Hana asked Ruiko as she looked down at Ruiko. "You done yet? I grow bored of your ramblings as well. -sigh- Why are all the cute ones so dramatic? If you want to kill me go ahead but before you do. Answer this, Did you not have fun today? I cut class for this and it was worth it on my end. I got to kiss an older lady..well the guys I'm into probably won't like that but I always wanted to try it." Ruiko smiled as she jumped up and licked the tip of Hana's blade. "See? Its all about fun. Kill me if you want but I guarantee it won't be as easy as you think." "Very well." Hana, spun her blade before sheathing it once more. "I see that this will be a no win situation for me. I stand and wait and I will die. Continue fighting and I could also die." She rested her arms to the side. "You want me to entertain you? I will not." She took a few steps back and closed her eyes, her breathing becoming steady and slow. "But do me a favor. While I wait here to die, could you not talk? I would rather have my last few moments spent in peace and quiet." Ruiko looked on confused as she inched toward Hana quietly before placing her cheek against Hana's chest "Still warm and soft. So you aren't dead. Hm..I want to kill you yet I'm intrigued by you. Do you always believe your opponent's?" Ruiko could be heard laughing as the darkness came over them not harming anything. "Did you honestly think I would use something to harm my own splendid body? I don't think so." Hana smiled, "No, I did not." She opened her eyes and spun her body, lifting her leg high into the air, aiming directly at Ruiko's head. "I just wanted to see if you were bluffing with your attack." Caught off guard Ruiko attempted to block only to be knocked to the ground. "Tch. Not bad. But I suppose I have to get serious now don't I?" Ruiko rolled away before standing back up "Just promise you'll still kiss me like you love me." Ruiko's voive had obvious sarcasm in its tone. Hana just continued smiling as she began to walk around Ruiko. She began to pull her arms from her captain's haori as she opened it, eventually letting it fall to the ground. "You get serious? I highly doubt that. All you do is "play". Surely you jest when saying that you'll get serious." She reached over and held her right sleeve as she pulled her right arm out of it, also letting it fall to her side. Her midsection and chest wrapped in bandages. "But if you really are intent on getting "serious", then I should as well." Hana unsheathed her sword slowly, her smile fading from her face. The wound on her right forearm still bled and she placed her left hand over it. Looking at the blood collected in her palm she thought to herself, and eventually held her sword over it. She wiped the blood on her blade and within an instant it burst into red flame, a faint shriek seemingly howling from it. "Now that it's "fed".... it's time to get serious." She turned the blade to have it face towards the ground. "'Bleed.... Benihasu" The red flame swirled and engulfed both the blade and Hana, the shriek now turning into devilish laughter. "Oh? Blood related zanpakuto? Ha. That could become dangerous for to your health if you use up too much blood. Oh well I just tear all around you to make you feel like ripping off your own flesh." Ruiko used sonido to appear behind Hana as she formed a Cero at her back preparing to release it. With that, the red flame condensed and then exploded, unleashing a powerful wave of force, as it tore through the ground all around Hana. The red energy dispersed like red fireflies burning out around them. Hana was still glowing a deep crimson red as she looked back over her shoulder at Ruiko. With eyes glowing red but now fading to their regular color, Hana smiled. "Let us play, Yue Hanagaki" and with that she swung her newly transformed hook sword in a wide arc. "Chikirijou (ち霧状, Blood Mist)" and red energy fired out of her blade in the shape of discs towards Ruiko. Ruiko jumped back dodging and slashing at the energy discs flying at her. "Hmph. Looks like I won't get another groping in." Ruiko landed on the ground skidding away. "Ha. Looks like its time I show you what I can ''really ''do. Banka-" Before she could finish her phone began ring. "Hello? Hm...yes. Uh huh. Uh huh. Awww really? Do I have to? But I'm with someone right now. Oh well." Looking back at Hana, Ruiko began to pout "Looks like I haveto leave for now. Time for the next class to start and we have an exam. Heh. Looks like I'll have to find you again to see if you kiss any better. Laters"